Change of Hands
by Balshumet
Summary: Years and Years before the Yu Yu gang is born, legends tell of two kingdoms ruled by mysterious people fabled to be monsters. A plot is hatched in the bowels of Spirit World to take something so powerful it will change the balance of power forever.
1. A Fairy Tale

Balshumet: Hello… So this story takes place about 1,000 years before Yuesuke and the gang arrives on the scene. It's kind of a prequel to my next stories so people don't feel like they missed something. You know like when you read a sequel without first reading the original and you're all lost and stuff. So read and review.

* * *

><p><strong><span>A Fairy Tale<span>**

Two men ran silently and through the forest undergrowth. Clutching a bejeweled item in his arms, the farther ahead of two men moved the foliage out of the way directly in front of them, only to close the opening to slow their pursuers.

"How much longer do you think they will follow us?" the one further back asked in a deep rumble of a whisper.

"Don't know," the first said, gasping for breath, "We've been running for six hours, you'd think they'd be tired by now."

"Well I'm not tired, so why should they be tired?" the second man responded.

"Your lungs are twice the size of mine and I've been doing all the moving of those plants." Just then the two rushed through another opening, temporarily lighting their figures, only to have it once again disappear behind them.

"You know it's harder for me to run than it is to fly, so why are you complaining again?" the second and now obviously larger of the two countered.

"All I'm saying is that you'd think they would just-" Smaller of the two stopped short in movement as a cliff suddenly materialized out of the brush in front of him.

"Okay so we're out of the forest, any bright ideas?" the smaller spoke with a smile. Taking the hint, the taller of the two backed away from the edge and back into the forest. The smaller man followed and a long silence permeated the area. Suddenly, the pair burst out of the woods and over the cliff. After a few seconds of freefall, the taller extended a pair of large deep black wings and soared off well away from their pursuers' reach.

"Now why didn't we do this in the first place? It's so much easier than running," the smaller said smugly.

"Maybe for you, you're not the one doing all the work," the taller breathed in a low growl.

"Well, you were the one complaining about running. I thought you would be happy for the change," the shorter replied.

"I would be if you weren't so heavy," the taller replied playfully.

"Come on, enough time has passed already. If we don't get back to the lair soon the others will start worrying." the shorter said, abruptly ending their banter.

"Yoko, when has that ever been a concern to you?" the taller said to his silver haired friend."

"Well never but Jaka's cooking dinner, and I love his… well whatever he makes. Besides, Kuronue, after all that running and complaining you'd think you'd be hungry."

Kuronue let out hearty, deep laugh. "Yoko, you know I'm always hungry," the two continued on in silence before landing in a clearing in a valley the cliff was facing.

"Alright, we're here. So do you mind getting off me?"

"Oh, but Kuro, you haven't given me a piggy back ride in so long and my feet are tired from all that running," Yoko said while clutching Kuronue's back tightly.

"Get off…" Kuronue growled while shoving Yoko to the ground. Yoko landed a few feet away; farther than he could have been thrown. He cast a playful look in his friend's direction before stepping forward in front of a glen. He . With a sort of bow, Yoko offered to let Kuronue enter first. Kuronue rushed forward quickly followed by Yoko. The pair walked forward into a group of demons. The laughter and talking stopped when the pair entered the clearing.

"Hey guys, welcome back. What took ya' so long?" Everyone turned and faced Jakarda.

"We ran into some trouble on the way back. It's too bad they can't fly." Yoko spoke while walking in his partner in crime's direction.

"What are you talking about you can't fly either!" Kuronue yelled in his direction while rubbing his back. Yoko flashed a smile back at him and sat on a rock near the fire.

"So what's for dinner Jaka?" Jaka smiled in return.

"I thought you'd be more interested in availing us of your recent exploits during the last few months.

"Oh, well, since you insist…" Yoko started while Kuronue took a seat next to him. Yoko began an exaggerated and fanciful story of the last few months of his life with special embellishments for the heist that just took place. The demons laughed and took it in good stride knowing he was purposefully exaggerating for their amusement.

"Alright, enough about the present. We were having a conversation about why . Kuro, why don't you continue with the story?" Jaka offered to get the spotlight off of Yoko.

"Yes, well, I don't quite remember where I was so I suppose I'll have to start from the beginning." Kuronue glanced around the fire, and seeing no objections began again. "It was a dark and stormy night. The kind that makes you bunker down away from the gloom, the ones that all good myths start with…"

* * *

><p>Balshumet: I'm not the fondest of this introduction chapter, but it's the best I have for the moment. I've re-worked it a couple times, but it won't get any better. In any case, the main story is much better in my opinion. Feel free to R&amp;R.<p> 


	2. A Stormy Night

Balshumet: Well here's the first chapter, I hope you all enjoy it, and cya at the bottom.

* * *

><p><strong><span>A Stormy Night<span>**

November 10, 1040 AD (Location: Future Southern Bulgaria)

The rain pounded against the ground in an unending torrent, lightning flashed, thunder rolled across the land mirroring the movements of the horse cavalry as they raced towards an unseen destination. Lightning flashed once again across the sky, illuminating a castle barring over the landscape of smaller villages below. The county side was totally devoid of signs of even the smallest life, as all with any sense took refuge away from the storms fury, all except General Tuyami. He was on a mission directly from the King himself.

"It's a fool's errand to be riding in this kind of weather," the General thought to himself. "Yet this really can't wait. If the King deemed it important enough to risk the summer rains, then that is good enough for me." the group continued on in total silence as they neared the large castle of Bellenrogue. The castle stood at least ten stories high, heavily fortified with walls of carved granite and slate hewed out of the surrounding mountains years earlier. As the group slowed to a stop and faced the massive oak wood draw gate, General Tuyami stepped forward. "I am General Tuyami, and this," he screamed while motioning behind him to be heard above the howling wind, "is my elite cavalry. We've come from the country of the East Roman Empire from orders from our King to deliver this message." The General paused and took a step forward holding out a piece of parchment paper. For a full minute the General and his troops stood in front of the massive oak door, without so much as a sound emanating from the inside of the castle. Then suddenly, the gate started to fall, at first with a jerky motion and then more smoothly as it lowered towards the earth. The gate crashed to the ground with a boom loud enough to rival the thunder of the storm. The General was the first to step forward to cross the gate, bridging the gap over the swirling waters below, agitated by the pounding rains. The interior of the castle was dark, but surprisingly not dank or over run by the smell of rot so prevalent to castles this size. In fact, the castle smelled of incense, spices from lands as far away as India or even China hinting at the family's well off means. The General looked around at the decorated walls and floors. They were covered in colorful tapestries, some of which 1000 or more years old, but showing no signs of decay as if held permanently affixed in their current state by some higher power. " Hello…" The General called out only to have silence greet him in response. General Tuyami and his troops journeyed forward, inexplicably drawn towards the end of the long corridor. As the General reached the end of the hall, his second in command caught up to him and walked in step with the General's movements.

" Sir, this doesn't bode well with me," the young man said looking around, "it's just too quiet, no butlers or maids scurrying about or tending to us, and the tapestries, it all looks so new, like they were bought yesterday when surely from the style and weave they are centuries old." The young man paused and stopped at the end of the hall as the came to a large door made of similar oak wood as the gate outside. " Father…" the young man spoke in a fervent whisper, " there have been stories of creatures that rule over these land… they are not human." The General turned to face his son and saw the look of acceptable concern with an undercurrent of disgraceful fear.

" Gregory it will be alright. I have assurance from the King that those are just myths and old wives tales. Don't let those jealous older soldiers scare you." The General finished with a twinkle in his eye. The General could see that his son was not fully convinced but let the matter drop. General Tuyami stepped forward again and was about to speak when a strong voice came resounding out of the closed chamber ahead of him.

" General Tuyami, what a pleasant surprise. I had not expected your King to send such a high-ranking officer on such a trivial matter. Please do come in." The voice rang with an air of cultured grace formed from years of practice.

"A constant among the nobles who have nothing better to do with their time." General Tuyami thought while repressing the urge to roll his eyes. The general purposefully strode forward to the doors framing the entrance to the hidden chamber and placed his hands against the doorknob, if the massive iron ring could pass for as much. He began to press, only to find the doors open of their own accord. Gregory gave a nervous glance in his father's direction. The general glanced back and turned around to face his troops.

" What is keeping you general? You would think someone of your status would have more decorum than this." the voice spoke again in a taunting tone sprinkled with an air of boredom. The General hesitated once more.

" Something about the man's voice isn't right." the general thought to himself.

" If you insist on staying there, then I suppose I will have to come to you." Before the general could reply, the eerie click the boots could be heard pacing towards him. Time slowed and for an instant General Tuyami doubted his king's judgment of sending so small a group. Then his son's words of the tales of inhuman monsters came back to him. Though he was loath to admit it, his soldiers' stories did have some truth behind them, and one in particular had come to mind. The story of appeasement of the monsters that lived in the kingdom next door. The echo grew louder but the steps no less quickly as if the owner had all the time in eternity. The general continued his train of thought. He now knew that being sent on this mission was not his punishment for speaking out of turn in court, as he first believed. In fact, his punishment and that of all the men he commanded was yet to come… The footfalls came to an abrupt stop, as their owner came into partial view. When the mystery owner of the castle crossed the door boundary all the torches aligning the sides of the hall ignited. A tall, darkly robed figure stood in front of the general and his troops. General Tuyami gaped at the figure before him. "Why so white General?" the voice spoke again with amusement. " You look like you have seen a ghost." the voice stated before stepping forward and into the torches' light.

" Unbelievable!" the general thought, his eyes growing noticeably wider.

"My, my general again such rude behavior. One would think your king would have better on his court. No matter, regardless of your behavior it would be remiss of me not to invite you…" the man paused again, this time to smile and bare some unusually sized canines, " to dinner." a pearl of laughter echoed off the castle walls followed by the screams of men and one exceptional one sounding more beast than human. Outside the rain poured and poured on the town below, oblivious to the happenings inside the accursed castle.

* * *

><p>Balshumet: There's the first chapter, I have the next five already done, since I'm reposting it from another website. I figured wanted to see it too, so why not? As always R&amp;R.<p> 


	3. Sacrosant Chamber

Balshumet: Ok second chapter. I have all the way till the 6th chapter already made, since this is coming from another website where I already had this posted. So expect a huge chapter drop with this. Cya at the bottom!

**Sacrosanct Chamber**

* * *

><p>Shiaira, Shiniquian Capital<p>

The Castle of MediAnne:

The doors to a chamber full of people flew open as an entourage of men twittered after a man clothed in robes of crimson satin and silk. Tall, slender, but well built, the aura surrounding him pervading the space he occupied and appeared to cast a glow around his figure. " Your Majesty, The incidences on the boarder have increased in frequency. As well, the humans are becoming more agitated and fearful. I fear that if we don't do something to stop the attacks on them by the Shinobians then they might rise up. I hate to be embroiled in another fight with those ninguki and…" One of the king's many advisors continued to prattle on about of foreign affairs. The king no longer paid him any mind, and decided to listen to his financial advisor.

" Sire, the treasury is up and the market economy is in great shape, but in the rural market, the vegetables farmers specifically, are having trouble bringing their crops to market. I suggest allow those particular farmers to take up squash again as I see…" the advisor paused to pull out more charts, and the king lost interest in the advisors words and moved to another. The group continued down the chamber's main hallway and turned a corner to face an auspicious and intricately caved mahogany door from shores far away. It was at least 100 feet in height and 10 feet in width. The King stopped before the door and two men guarding it grasped the handles and pulled them out of his path without so much of a hitch in their movement. After the guards fully opened the door, the king continued on his course. The group of advisor grew suddenly silent as the passed the frame of the door. The hall they were in opened into the larger vista of the throne room. When the king entered the room all the men and women of the court stood to acknowledge his presence. The king continued forward to his throne and sat down. The advisors, whom had stopped at the door out of respect, started to advance once again to recommence their reports on the state of the country, when the king stopped them with a rising of his palm.

" Sendor, Toran, Kai, we shall continue our conversation later. Right now I have other matters to attend to." The king inclined his head towards the young women currently settled in the door-frame to the throne room. When the king glanced in her direction, she stepped forward into the light. Wearing robes of a similar color, but a far more feminine design the nobles of court once more stood, when the young women entered the throne room "Isabelle…" the king breathed with a smile. Isabelle smiled in return, walked forward to her throne next to his, and took her place. The king's expression alights for a moment more before he raises a hand and sends the rest of the court nobles out. After everyone else has cleared the room, the king attention returns to his queen's continence. " My love, how have you been these last few days? I have not had the chance to avail myself of the opportunity to see you." the king pauses a breath before coming close and whispering, " I have missed you terribly." The leans in and gives Isabelle a gentle kiss.

" I am fine darling" she replies while repositioning her crown and smoothing her dress. A slightly puzzled expression clouds her face and the queen asks," why did you send all of the court away? I do not see any reason why they could not have stayed." Isabelle turned to face her husband. "I had not meant to interrupt you I was merely…" Isabelle stopped after she saw the look of affection on her husband's face.

" Your right love I had not a need to send the court away." He smiled and continued "Call it an indulgence, but I have not had the chance to spend a moments peace with you. " The king's face darkened at the train of thought that followed his words. " My love, it pains me to say this but I might be spending more time away than with you over the next few months. The attacks on the humans to the south have increased and they are becoming restless and fretful of their livelihoods, which of course always brings war and strife between them, us, and our brothers." the king spoke this last sentence like it drained the life out of him.

" You will be back in time for…" Isabelle stopped and gave the king a look. Leaning in the king whispered,

" I swear there isn't a force on this plain or the next that would keep me from you then." the king finished with a sly rub over Isabelle's abdomen. The King's demeanor suddenly changed, and gathering his self -control he stood and began walking towards the large doors the framed the throne room entrance. " Isabelle, be vigilant. There have been several attempts on my life as of late by an unknown enemy. Take care and be discreet. Only those closest to us need to known about this. Above all, just remember there are spies on even the closest of courts, be judicious in what you speak." Isabelle stood and joined the king at the gates and leaned against him for a moment before stepping forward and ringing a bell to open the doors. " Would like me to escort you back to your chambers?" the king asked not bothering to use much effort to hide his enthusiasm. Isabelle sighed in response,

" No darling I have already used too much of your time, when there is so much for you to attend to at the moment." The king looked disappointed. " Perhaps later I could come to Count Isengo of Byzantine's dinner if there is a lapse in my entertaining duties." This addition smoothed the king's feathers at not being able to spend more time with Isabelle. "Darling… Dorian, please take care. These are dangerous times." Isabelle finished and turned to leave when the king grabbed her arm. Isabelle turned around and Dorian planted a quick kiss of her lips. A group of courtiers and advisors rounded the corner leading towards the throne room and in a hallway leading away from the current corridor. The king strode purposefully towards them without glancing back. Though his heart and mind were still with his wife.

* * *

><p>Balshumet: Did ya like it? Well I hope so R&amp;R. The little view count going up make me want to write, so if you want more review.<p> 


	4. Mirror Images

Mirror Images

November 11, 1040

The Castle of Bellenrogue:

The owner stepped over more remains of his previous meal. He scowled, as the little blood that remained in the body oozed out and onto his formally pristine marble floor. He looked about at the endless stream of underlings slithering about the room, hunched in his presence." Someone with any sense clean this mess!" he screamed in no one in particular knowing the sound of his raised ire would get the needed people moving. To his satisfaction, a group of maids closest to the mess scurried over to the assortment of mangled bodies, with incredible speed belied in the undernourished forms. Not bothering to spend more of his time or thought on a trivial matter, the owner stepped into the back chamber that the hallway emptied into. A group of men stood around a round table. The conversations they were having ceased when the owner entered the room. " Do not stop on my accord." The owners voice rang with an air of boredom. The fact of the matter was he suffered form the emotional state on an almost constant basis.

" Lord Accubu, so glad you could join us." One of the ten men facing the lord of the castle spoke.

" Forgive me gentlemen, I had the most annoying businesses to attend to at the moment of your arrival. I was not expecting you for a week out yet, so your rooms are not adequately prepared" Lord Accubu finished his sentence and stepped in front of the last chair the facing the massive oval table.

" If you have no further misgivings about our being here so soon." the eldest and original speaker spared a glance out to the preceding hall. Lord Accubu blanched slightly before calming and taking a seat at the table and motioning the rest of the group to do so. "Lord Accubu, as the southern most lord in the Shinobi country, you have the best ear for those humans in the Byzantine Empire. What are the spies and servants saying?" The Eldest member of the group finished speaking and the group members refocused their penetrating glances at the lord of the castle. Lord Accubu looked visibly flustered. He took a deep breath, and began his report.

" Lord Ewashi, The humans to the south are used to paying me and the country tribute, however as of late they have become resentful of their stasis and are trying to rebel. I have had to put down two rebellions in the last six months with my own troops. It always amazes me, the resilience and certainty of the ninguki." the lord spat the last word with a tone of distaste. Lord Ewashi looked noticeably surprised.

" Perhaps you should take better care of your lands and people within them?" The Lord questioned Lord Accubu's leadership abilities, and not for the first time since the council of Southern Lords was commissioned. The owner of the castle took the admonishment unfazed, as the youngest on the council and one of the youngest lords in the kingdom, he was used to such fatherly disapproving tones by the older council members. That was not to mention his unusual tastes for human blood that demanded payment from the populace. The Lord's tone carried an underlying message against his tastes as well. The young lord couldn't careless.

"The human swine, the ninguki, are mine to do with as I see fit." Lord Accubu thought with distain. "It is my land after all, do they not believe I am competent?" The Lord's thoughts continued without pause, "As an added bonus it keeps the populations low and in concordance with my rules. If a few had to die, better, die for a good cause then what is the harm." the Lord finished his thoughts and composed them into a viable speech to pitch at the council for the fifth time this year. It was becoming an irritating and boring chore to have to explain his behaviors to his senior members again. Right now he'd rather be writing letters to his many admirers that wanted his never ending attention, even getting teeth pulled or god forbid shedding from his wings was better than this.

" Lord Accubu, are you listening?" Lord Ewashi asked, more of a statement then anything else. Lord Accubu had begun to pay attention to the walls, the table, anything but the council member's words.

" Yes." the young council member stated blankly. " You were discussing finances for the rest of the year, and about the rebellions in your kingdoms as well." to the last part of the statement he raised an eyebrow wondering why the council would assume his disinterest in the subject matter.

" Yes well… As I was saying" A large man with a self-absorbed tone started his report on the issues with rebellions in his kingdom.

"It's all the same, even in the northern states. The humans are becoming bold and restless. This has to do with the reports I 'm getting of spies from Spirit World. That's the only thing that's changed since the rebellions started. If only there was some way to prove it…" The young lord's thoughts trailed off as the currently speaking lord concluded his report on the activity in his lands. By now the sun was hanging low on the horizon, as if suspended on a wire. The group of Southern Lords looked across the table waiting in silence for some one to breech the subject they'd all been avoiding. Lord Ewashi sighed, and the table's focus shifted in his direction. The air in the room froze, saturated with anticipation, like the sun outside the room's window.

" We all are aware that these rebellions, unrest, and ill-content have started very recently. In only the course of a few months, the entire Kingdom has experienced serious rebellions from the humans we govern." The lord paused and looked across the room at all the members of the council seated before him. What he was about to speak, he hoped, weighed as heavily on his mind as on theirs. " I have been receiving reports that Spirit World spies are among the populace of our kingdoms" Lord Ewashi paused and met the eyes of all the lords individually to discern their thoughts on the matter. " Ordinarily, this would be of little consequence. There are spies from Spirit World in all the demon kingdoms at one point or another. However, the appearance of the spies coincides with the beginning of the rebellions. This is far to close a coincidence for my liking. I know we have all heard tales of Spirit World purposely creating discord among the humans and their demon rulers to dissolve states they no longer approve of existing. These rebellions have gotten to the point where they are threatening the stability of our country. The only place where I could comfortably direct the blame would be Spirit World, but with no evidence beyond the reports from our own spies, which reveling their presence as you all know would be a inter-worldly disaster, it is impossible to pin the rebellions origin on Spirit World. Does any one have any ideas how to positively prove Spirit World's involvement and fault, and how to do so with out implicating ourselves?" The lord looked around the table at his fellow rulers hoping to ascertain any thoughts on the subject at hand. Each face Lord Ewashi passed stared blankly back, unaccustomed to the request being made of them, one of serious thought. When the lord focused his penetrating gaze and the youngest member of the council, he drew a breath in shock.. The young lord returned his stare with a strength belying his age. "Was it possible that Lord Accubu had been watching me the whole time?" Lord Ewashi thought in surprise. " I will have to give the boy more credit." But just to teach the young lord some respect for his elders, the boy's inattention had not gone unnoticed, he would call his stares bluff. " Do you have anything you would like to add Lord Accubu?" The young Lord smiled, an oddly disconcerting sight.

" Yes lord Ewashi, I am glad you asked." the young lord waited 'till he had the entire rooms attention and then a little longer for effect. Lord Accubu held the council's undivided attention for long after dark, for as soon as the lord started talking the sun, seemingly now itinerant across the sky finished it's decent behind the northern mountains. " Well, gentleman what do think about my plan." Lord Accubu concluded. The lord's stared at each other in astonishment. If what the young lord had spoken of worked they would kill two birds with one stone so to speak.

" Are you sure this will work?" Lord Ewashi asked, looking visibly aged.

" Yes. I have done all the researching and planning involved. All I need is your armies to make it work. If all of you agree then I can make this happen. We could be rid of all of our enemies at once. Of course it would be necessary to engage the Northern Lords and their armies as well." The lord paused and glanced around the room again. Lord Ewashi once again captured the room's interest.

" If all has been said then we need to take a vote. All those for Lord Accubu plan please say Aye." Half of the Lords spoke Aye. " So I suppose the rest of you are opposed?" Lord Ewashi asked. A lord from the Northern most part of the council spoke up.

" It's far too risky, if we lose-"

" But if we win there is so much to be gained!" Lord Accubu interrupted. " I have planned every detail of this attack. There is no way we can lose." The young lord's eyes blazed with the intensity of his statement. The former lord spoke up again

"That is assuming we can trust your judgment. I have problems with enacting so bold a plan concocted by someone no older than my eldest son."

" Then perhaps that speaks of your failure to trust your own son." Lord Accubu retorted.

" Maybe so, but I don't think you've listened to a word spoken at this entire meeting."

" I agree!" Another lord spoke from the other end of the table.

"How would you know? You've been too busy sleeping to pay much attention yourself! Lord Accubu spat back

"Gentlemen!" Lord Ewashi broke through the din of the ensuing arguments." As the leader of the council need I remind you, I have the power to break all ties in the case of voting." The group of quarrelling lords looked in his direction. Once he was sure he had the entire table's attention Lord Ewashi continued. " I will vote to pass this resolution.." Lord Ewashi stated and Lord Accubu's eyes started to light up as thoughts of victory danced through his head. " However I will only do so if Lord Accubu agrees to let me help him lead the attack." Lord Ewashi glanced in the young lord's direction. The spotlight once more returned to the young lord. Lord Accubu looked slightly disappointed in having to share the glory of the attack with the elder lord, but nodded in agreement. " Since Lord Accubu agrees with this stipulation, then I cast my vote in favor." Lord Ewashi waited for the uproar of disagreement, but was surprised to hear none. " If we are all in agreement on the matter then the council is adjourned." Lord Ewashi stated and stood up. The council all stood in response and headed for the door. One by one they filed out into the hall. Lord Accubu started to exit last, when Lord Ewashi touched his shoulder. " I know you were looking forward to proving your abilities to the council. The plan is brilliant, the other members of the council just do not believe in you yet. I only said I would aid in order to get everyone to agree. Without the full support of the council the Northern Lords will not even consider such a brazen move. They are even older than me you know." Lord Ewashi finished his last sentence with a twinkle in his eye at his attempt at humor.

" I know…" the young lord trailed off.

" Do not worry about the others I will do all the coercing necessary to get them to present a solid front for the Northern Lords." Lord Ewashi finished and resumed his progress towards the door. Right when he was about to pass through the frame of the door he stopped.

" Accubu." he said to get the slightly sulking Lord's attention. When Lord Accubu returned his gaze, he continued. " I am very proud of you. Your father would be beaming if he had seen your performance for those pompous old fools." Lord Accubu face alighted for a moment; it was the first compliment he had received from any of the council.

" Thank you." Lord Accubu said with some actual gratitude, before he added, " Uncle Mordian." The elder lord smiled in return before stepping into the hall to have one of the maids escort him to his room for the night. Lord Accubu stood in the room an instant longer soaking in the elation of victory for a few more seconds, before turning and leaving the room like the rest of the council. The young lord didn't head directly to his room though. Instead he walked into the courtyard garden in the center of the castle complex. He stepped outside and into the cool night air. "It's perpetually cold here. I'm beginning to miss my uncle's warmer climate." Lord Accubu thought. Despite being farther south the mountains kept the air, cool all year. "But it was warmer here in the winter." thought to cheer himself up. The reason he was waltzing through the cool night air materialized in the sky to the south. A messenger flew in from over the northern mountains, facing away from the prying eyes of the council member's rooms. The messenger landed a few feet from Lord Accubu and walked the rest of the way with a slight limp on his left side. " What have you learned?" Lord Accubu asked the robed messenger.

" The Shiniquian council has taken notice of the rebellions in the country." the messenger began.

"And?" Lord Accubu stated in his bored and irritated manner that seemed to be a constant with him.

" And they are starting talks of mobilization to aid us if necessary. Also they have sent an ambassador to Spirit World." this last bit of information sparked Lord Accubu's interest. The messenger paused and waited. Obviously wanting a higher bribe, Lord Accubu scowled at the man's behavior and reached into his pocket.

" Hadn't I already paid him enough? This last piece of information had better be worth it." He pulled out 10 more gold pieces and places them into the man's eager hands.

" The Shiniquians seem to have actual evidence that Spirit World is involved through one pathway or another of theirs. They are currently in the midst of over the proper course of action to stop the hostilities between us and Spirit World."

"Is that all?" Lord Accubu asked thinking he had paid the man too soon.

" No. An emissary of mine is living inside the palace." The messenger paused once more. This time Lord Accubu offered him nothing but an inkling of his foul temper. Sensing his employer's displeasure, the man continued.

" He has made her way into being one of the queen's closest servants." this time the man paused for nothing except effect and tension, but the young lord was in no mood for the man's dramatic misgivings.

" Well get to the point!" Lord Accubu snapped at the man.

" He has found the Queen to be with child. No one in their kingdom is aware except the King and his and the Queen's immediate family. There have been a few attempts on his life, presumably by Spirit World. Most likely he is withholding the information to protect her from any assassination attempts and any instability in his country, especially with the rebellions in our own." The messenger finished relying his information and stood awaiting further instructions. Lord Accubu turned over the new information in his head.

" If the Queen really was with child it could prove to be the wedge I need to put my plan into action. The King is already a sentimental fool, this will only make my plan that much easier." Lord Accubu thought with excitement. " Thank you that will be all for now. Return to the palace and the surrounding villages and get a good measure of the human's loyalty to the King. It will prove to be immeasurably necessary in the coming months."

The messenger stood a moment longer seeing if he could fish out more money from his employer, before turning and taking flight into the sky. The action did not go unnoticed be the young lord, who silently vowed to rid himself of his expensive spy after the plan was well under way. " King Dorian your gentle heart will be your undoing." Lord Accubu thought wickedly as he strolled back into the castle Lord Ewashi watched from a window in the dining hall in which he was seated. He shook his head,

"I will have to teach that boy to be more discreet with his meetings, though he does deserve some credit for holding it in the courtyard facing away from the guest rooms" Lord Ewashi thought pensively. He looked out the window to the East the moon was rising to bath the landscape in its silver light.

Castle MediAnne:

King Dorian sat staring meditatively at the very same moon, caught up in a never-ending stream of meetings over the current issue of his vassals. Someone had found conclusive evidence that Spirit World was involved in the rebellions to the west of his Kingdom, so the ensuing meetings over what should be done had began in the early afternoon. It was now nearing midnight, and while the King didn't mind the late hours, he was a bit of a night hawk himself, he was beginning to bore of the circular conversations that tend to happen when the older and more stubborn of his vassals have the floor for any length of time. It had been four hours and they were still discussing how to properly brooch the subject to Enma. " Honestly I think it would be best to just tell him of our evidence and ask him to explain" One of the younger lords tried to convince the other older members for the third time tonight.

" Lord Kai I can not in good conscience allows such a problematic issue to be approached in such a lackadaisical manner." King Dorian looked in his closest advisor and second in command's direction. He looked drained, but still gung ho for more, from hours of repeating himself and explaining the basic necessity to act on the information while it was still fresh. It had taken him until eight that night to get them to agree to send an ambassador into Spirit World to deal with the political implications of their information. Now it was near midnight,

" No it's after midnight, the moon's too high" King Dorian thought. " And still they persist in the false conclusion that they can just ignore the problem since it has little to do with our own country." Dorian scowled as his thoughts turned sour. " Old stubborn goats. I wish they would die already so their son's could be council members. Then we might get something done in a nearly expeditious way." The King thought crossly. The lord from a southern province asked for the fifth time in the last two hours why it was required that they even approach Enma about the subject. Kai took a deep breath and began to explain when King Dorian interrupted when he raised his hand. " I believe Lord Kai answered that question not thirty minutes prior. Perhaps your memory is failing you in your age, Lord Genendowa" The king finished with a tone of admonishment. The lord flushed and quickly apologized for asking Lord Kai to repeat himself again. While the King had their undivided attention he decided to us it to his advantage. " Since the council can not seem to agree on anything today, I shall be offering my opinion on the matter." The king picked up a glass of wine from he table and continued. " I believe we need to speak to Enma on this matter, and further more I believe the sooner we do so the better. If we wait too long there is a chance that our informants will get discovered and Enma will have more time to cover his blunder. If we act now then he will have less time to bribe those involved and we will have a better chance of ceasing the hostilities between Spirit World and the Shinobi's. This scenario is most preferable to any of the others discussed today, and we should act accordingly." the king finished and took a long drawl from the wine glass. He set the glass done on the table, which was promptly refilled by one of the few servants given privy to the council meetings. Each member contemplated the King's words, before Lord Kai spoke up.

" I think we have discussed the issue enough. We ne-"

"And I think that you're being too brash in your assessment. Do you know for sure that Enma was involved? This is a serious accusation you're making young man." Lord Genendowa interrupted.

" I am sure that Enma was involved. I have checked my sources thoroughly an-"

" So why haven't our sources been able to confirm that Enma was a part of the rebellion in the Soriano Mountains?"

" Maybe it is because your sources are slow or worse yet bribed. Has the thought ever occurred to you that your sources are always wrong when it comes to assassination attempts or even simple information on the well-being of the human populace?" Lord Kai retorted. Lord Genendowa blustered and took a deep breath, preparing to verbally punish Lord Kai for his impertinence.

" While, I am sure that you have good reasons, or rather justifications for why your spies have not produced the proper information, the facts still stand that they have not been reliable." Lord Kai started. Lord Genendowa puffed up to speak again, when the king raised his hand in opposition. Lord Genendowa stilled and Lord Kai continued. "Since this is the case, then I would have to ask our fellow council members if they would choose to hesitate on the words of a man with commonly false information?" Lord Kai artfully posed to his fellow members. He finished his sentence and stole a glance around the table. His fellow members stared back, and in their eyes he finally saw some hint of agreement to the point he'd been trying to make all day. A small smile graced his elegant features before King Dorian made a gesture to gain their collective attention.

" I doubt that anything more meaningful can be added to this discussion." The King paused and looked around the table to confirm or conform the others to that opinion. Having pressed those in opposition to his will, He continued. " Since that is the case I move to make a final vote."

" I second that motion." Lord Kai said not for the first time today. He silently prayed they wouldn't tie this time.." All those in favor say 'Aye'" Lord Kai spoke decisively. Aye spoke just over half of the council members, finally drawing the meeting to a close. Satisfied in having convinced the others that the information was sensitive enough to warrant further action, King Dorian stood and began towards the door. He was quickly followed by Lord Kai and the other council members anxious to vacate the room before more objections were raised. Lord Kai caught up to, and continued in step with the King. They rounded a corner and continued in silence for a few more paces. Lord Kai looked around for others that might have been lingering around the corridors. After having satisfied his paranoia, he stopped walking to get the King's attention. King Dorian stopped a few steps away and turned to face Lord Kai.

" What is it Kai?" King Dorian asked, concerned over his friend's odd behavior, " He would ordinarily be gloating over his recent rare victory in the council " he thought apprehensively.

" I'm not too ecstatic about convincing the council to act. I was honestly hoping they would prove me wrong. It's a much better alternative to the reality of the situation." Lord Kai finished and looked to the king for a response.

" We can not change the reality of the situation, only accept what it is, and move forward from there. I don't want this to be true and more than you do, but the facts are solid. To say the least, it would be interesting to see Enma try to weasel out of this one." The king smiled and started to saunter towards the end of the hall before adding, " Come on! It's late and we have meetings all tomorrow morning." Lord Kai caught up in a few paces.

" You know what I heard? The Shinobi's are sending their ambassador to Spirit World as well. In fact," Lord Kai started while glancing at one of the clocks decorating the wall, "He should be arriving there right about now."

Atheria: I know it's not a big change but it was really needed for continuity's sake, you know not to just have them sitting there in frozen forever. As always R&R And thanks to everyone that has read (and the one person that reviewed) the reviewer is my new best friend.


	5. Spirit World

Balshumet: Hope you all are enjoying the story so far. Don't have much to say or announce, so just cya at the bottom!

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Spirit Court<span>**

November 14, 1040 AD (Reikai plain)

The sun shone brightly, it's light reflecting harshly off the numerous shallow pools dotting the landscape. Shimmering from the waves that rolled off the earth from the light's brilliance, the land was nearly barren, parched from the unforgiving mid-day sun setting its glare on the last of the water in the dying soil. Little moved, or lived, in the near wasteland like conditions befalling the area, surrounding the austere crimson clay exterior of a castle. A proper title, emblazoned in bold white letters against the crimson clay, reflected the midsummer's sun, painful in it's intensity, to the party of men moving sullenly in the oppressive heat of the day.

A moment passes in front of the august doors elegantly framing the entrance to the mammoth interior, before the door lunched forward, as if on need of oil, and the party surged forward, desperate to retreat from the summer heat. The group had barely passed over the threshold before the massive doors began their retreat to their initial resting place. The interior had a much cooler atmosphere than the sun beaten earth outside. In fact, the entrance hall was impossibly dark when compared to the blinding glare of the world outside the palace walls. The group moved into the entrance chamber just beyond the hall that led from the doors.

It was quiet, with the exception of the click of the traveler's boots and the muffled voices echoing from the chamber beyond. The dim light of the passage sufficed to illuminate the doors to the inner sections of the castle, and a little of the ornate decoration. The group slowed the quick clip of their steps to a slower waltz enjoying the cool and absorbing the décor of the chamber. Though their pace was slower, the circle of men, in burgundy, still looked taut, the bearings of military men on an important mission. The man in the center, robed in black, walked with a self-important air of a commandeer, or that of the obscenely rich. The circle of men stopped in front of the gilded marble doors leading to the inner chamber. The ornate motif carried throughout the preceding hall and chamber culminated into two immense dragons spiraled across the marble doors.

The claws of the scaled monstrosities disappeared directly into the marble behind them, as if pressing against the stonewall. Their ruby gem eyes, cold and unmoving, stared glassily to a point impossibly beyond the horizon. Their massive jaws, still armed with knife teeth, stood wide open, the golden doorknocker held captive deep within their reaches. The twin beasts lay affixed, frozen against their unyielding restraints, as if at any moment they would reanimate and take flight from their marble prison. The man robed in black stepped forward from within the circle and placed his hands, palms down, against both of the golden rings.

His hands briefly glimmered a insipid fleshy color, before the light transferred into the crevasses between the dragon's scales in each if the heads.. The soft glow spread from within the cavern of the mirror image dragon mouths, up their snake like spines and straight into the recesses and curves of the marble doors. The light crept its way upwards to where the doors met their frames, then it disappeared from sight.

Suddenly, all of it flashed at once from within, lighting even the darkest alcoves and rafters of the entrance chamber. The doors rattled like a thing possessed pressing against the bounds of it's frame. The dragon doors hissed as steam poured from their nostrils. With a final burst of steam, the doors leaped forward and opened completely before a single breath had passed from the traveler's lips. The last burst of steam walled the inner castle from view, though the formally muffled voices were now a roar of sound. The group moved as a single unit and vanished into the wall of steam. A few seconds passed in the blurry waved world inside the steam wall, before the traveler's stepped into the other side.

The steam dragon doors opened onto a vista of a hustling world. Gems glittered, gold glinted, and silver sparkled, in a rich world bathed and lavished in every expense imaginable. No one noticed the traveler's, the hustlers too engrossed with their own world. Likewise, the traveler's didn't notice the reverberating slam of the doors behind them. Out of no where a group of women, dressed in rags and in obvious service to the lord of the palace, appeared and ushered the traveler's from in front of the entrance. The women scuttled quickly, weaving to and fro inside of the wriggling masses. The ring of men spread out forming more of a line, obtaining a better view of the splendor surrounding them. The whole area looked like a bazaar, the people wheeling and dealing for products or later favors, though no money changed hands.

" Where are we?" the man formerly in the center spoke decisively. One of the shabbily dressed women rushed to his side.

"It is the ovehku, the main servant's meeting area. Ordinarily, you would be brought through the main entrance, but there is a large shipment of 3,000 de-fils being brought inside. Our master sends his greatest apologies for the inconvenience and the impropriety of your initial welcome, and prays your forgiveness." the women's soft voice finished her speech with a demeanor even more submissive than when she started. The dark robed man contemplated her words.

"If he needs another 3,000 de-fils, the owner must truly live in excess. Honestly, all this decoration spent on slave's quarters! He must do it for intimidation purposes, so they know they're never away from his power and influence. I wonder whom…." as the darkly robed man continued his train of thought, the shabbily clad women turned down and corridor leading away from the slave's bazaar. The air once again took on a cool quality, and the men wiped sweat from their brow they hadn't notice form. The path ahead took on a twisted maze-like quality, forming narrower and closer hallways. The shabby women neither faltered nor slowed their pace, only marched confidently onward.

Suddenly, the women were no longer around them. In a flutter of motion, the group changed hands and the shabby women were replaced by young girls in lilac and sky silk and satin. Their new guides moved with padded steps, bare feet mouse quiet against the marble floor, in stark contrast to the near stomps of the shabby women. The group took several successive turns, passing the open door ways to numerous small rooms. The girls kept the blistering pace the women had set, and turned down a final hallway opening into a sizeable chamber. The girls rushed forward, the footsteps sounding like the flutter of a dove's wing, and flung themselves at the substantial doors.

With a strength belied in their thin nimble frame, the girls yanked the gates open, and kneeled at the sides of the doorframe waiting for the men to pass. The group passed unimpeded through the gates. The girls, bowed at either side of the door, wore collars that glowed a brilliant indigo. The darkly robed man spared one last glance at the silken robed girls before the doors shut behind them.

A group of scarlet silk girls rushed forward to met the group and began guiding them to their unknown destination. These girls wore collars as well, and the gem glowed a constant crimson, barely detectable in the bright salient light of the upper chambers of the palace. The group continued in self imposed silence, each person afraid to violate the pervading stillness. Abruptly, the girls stopped and their arms flew out in a flurry of movement. The wall immediately in front of them began to glow ethereally. The girls began an eerie set of memorized movements, as the wall spread apart in a hiss of steam reminiscent of the doors they had used to enter the castle. The girls stopped and stepped aside to let the men pass. The group continued silently ahead planning for another group to take them further along into the castle. The men spent a few moments inspecting the inner mechanics of the wall. The churning and hissing innards were more like something one would find in a steam ship than the insides of an ancient castle. " Perhaps someone's been doing a little work?" The darkly robed man mused as he passed through the doorframe and onto the other side. This time no one rushed to greet them or pass them along to another part of the castle. After a quick inspection of the surrounding area, the group realized they were in the main hallway of the castle. " Apparently, they were just shuffling us along until we reached the central part of the castle. I suppose He assumes I can get to the Throne Room from here. Lazy, arrogant prick." The darkly robed man thought crossly. " On the bright side, I _can_ navigate my way from here, but He honestly needs to work on his hospitality." The darkly robed man and his entourage began walking farther into the castle.

The decadent decorations started in the bowels of the castle continued in even greater excess. As the group neared the final set of doors guarding the entrance to the Throne Room the darkly robed man moved from the center of the group to the front. He didn't even bother stopping at the massive doors, but used his momentum to help open the doors. Like many of the inhabitants of the castle he was much stronger than he looked, though his strength didn't lie in the gem collars they all wore. It took a few extra seconds of effort to move the doors by himself before a substantial passage way was opened to the room behind the ingress. The group traversed the threshold only to find the doors close of their own accord.

" Looks like He even bothered with more Spirit magic here." the darkly robed man mused. All around them the room's occupants paused for a moment, taking in the new members, before silently deciding to continue with their collective work. Seated directly in front of the group was the master of the castle, and all of Spirit World, King Enma. Imposing in stature, the king of the Spirit World sat with a constant scowl frozen on his features.

" Speak!" The Spirit King said in a thunderous boom of a voice, " Who are you and what is you purpose here." He sounded finishing His last thought. The darkly robed man stepped forward from within the group, now easily recognizable as an armored guard.

" I am Lord Bealthezal, the official ambassador for the Shinobi country. I am here on business of my country to investigate accusations of espionage and creating general unrest among the human masses." Lord Bealthezal finished and removed the hood of his cloak. Midnight hair shone in the glow of the lamps that illuminated the room. After a quick once over in His mind, King Enma recognized the man standing before Him.

" You are Lord Bequial's son, from the Northern state of Everstein in your country correct?" King Enma questioned in a more civil tone. Lord Bealthezal held back a smirk.

" He certainly knows his geography, though it doesn't earn him much in my book." Keeping his face in its mask of impassivity, Lord Bealthezal continued, " I am. I am flattered you would remember such details." He spoke in a deferential tone. Lord Bealthezal opened his mouth to speak again, but the throne room doors interrupted him.

" Please excuse me, I am afraid you have caught me at a bad time, you see, I have a few new de-fils to take account of. We can continue this conversation later, after I finish with my new inventory." and with a dismissive wave of the royal hand, a few members of the court entourage ran forward to escort them from the throne room. Lord Bealthezal once again held his emotions in check, as he was promptly escorted from the throne room. After he was sure of Lord Bealthezal's departure, King Enma returned his attention to the throng of people filling into his throne room. Most were in appalling shape, missing limbs or facial features. "It is of no consequence, the castle healer will put them in workable shape again" King Enma thought without an ounce of sympathy. " They were only slaves, worthless vile creatures whose only purpose is to service my every whim and desire." King Enma thought with an innate sense of entitlement that only royalty can manage. The mass of shabby creatures, mostly ogres with a few humans mixed in, continued as they were processed and sent into the divisions of the massive palace. The sullen collection continued unabated for several minutes. Suddenly, the orderly procession broke into a frenzy of motion. Looking for the source of the disturbance, King Enma's eyes locked onto the center of the crowd.

A fox demon was throwing a fit and disrupting the whole vile parade. With twenty guards struggling with the chains that bound him, the demon was still managing to cause quite a problem. The demon screamed a few accusations in his native language at the Spirit King, before another five guards grabbed onto the chains and began making head way in controlling him. Already annoyed at the practically unannounced arrival of the Shinobian ambassador, the Spirit King had no patience for an unruly subject. With a snap of a finger, the chains on the demon disappeared, and the men formally tugging on them fell backwards from their own momentum. The fox demon had caught the King's movement at the last second, so he was left smirking over his shoulder at the mass of fallen men. The King's usual scowl was replaced with an even sterner mask of anger and revulsion. The Demon turned to face the King and made a gesture of a mock bow.

King Enma's patience broke and his world famous temper shone through. After a few quick motions, new chains appeared around the demon locking him to the floor. King Enma's cold eyes stared down at the demon pinned to the floor by a combination of chains spiritual bindings. In a blink of an eye, the guards were standing in a semicircle around the demon." Take this impudent fool to the dungeon! Perhaps a few months in that hole will teach him some manners. At King Enma's command, the guards walked the bound demon out of a side door. The rest of the unloading continued without consequence, as the masses of shabby creatures marched on towards their inevitable slow death.

* * *

><p>Balshumet: Second to last chapter that's pre-written, one more to go. As always R&amp;R.<p> 


	6. Tell Me Lies

Balshumet: Hello! We'll it has been almost a year since I started this story. I really like this chapter, and the last section has a character I am already fond of. If I get views and reviews, these chapters would come more frequently. I am an attention hound, so feed me and chapters will abound.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Tell me Lies<span>**

November 15, 1040 AD

Castle Bellenrogue:

The sun rose as a splendid gold, its soft morning rays ethereally warming the Western Valley. The light found it's way into Lord Accubu's personal chambers. The light slowly made it way to his bed only to find it already empty of its occupant. The light continued its measured movements keeping time to the sun's waltz across the eastern sky. Before long the whole valley was illuminated, and one could easily see the many servants scuttling about in a harried fashion. One particularly well-dressed servant was overseeing the entire seemingly unorganized parade. Sergio had overseen everything in Lord Accubu's household for 20 years. He was the most trusted and powerful member of Lord Accubu's servants and slaves, and of course the only one that was paid. Looking out on the hustling mass of 200 below him, Sergio's face contorted into a sneer. After all these years he was under the opinion of being better than the lowly slaves that practically crawled in the master of the castle's presence.

"At attention!" Sergio shouted in a commanding tone. The formerly writhing mass stilled and formed neat lines. Sergio smiled at his own authority, before starting into the reason for the interruption. "Master currently has twenty (don't be lazy :P) guests here on the grounds," Sergio began in a self-important tone, "As you know I expect nothing but perfection in demeanor, response, and service. This time is no exception to the rule. I would like to inform you that anymore slip-ups, like the one yesterday in the entrance chamber will be dealt with swiftly and promptly with the most severe of consequences. The master's guest will be expecting breakfast in only an hour so be fully prepared, and **DO NOT** (dunno if you want that much stress on the words) further embarrass either the master or me. You are dismissed." Sergio finished his prep speech before turning around to add, "Oh and in a few weeks the master will be entertaining the Northern lords as well." Sergio walked through another corridor and towards the source of all of his current headaches. The grounds were kept to his master exceedingly high expectations. (Random sentence is random.) " My master has had many of head servants before me, if I do not act with accordance to his rules, he will me retire prematurely." Sergio thought nervously. The Bellenrogue castle grounds sprawled over 100 acres of the best land in the area, and Sergio was responsible for everything from the lowest chamber pot maid to the head stablemen, archers, and chefs. Sergio's walk to the breakfast antechamber was unfortunately short, leaving him little time with his own thoughts. Before he stepped forward to open the doors, a lowly human slave shambled up to him.

"Master Sergio? Are all of the guests assembled and ready for master's meeting? I wouldn't want anyone to miss this." The slave said quietly.

"Of course they are! Quiet you little fool, we do not need any eavesdroppers." Sergio said severely. The slave rushed off into the pervasive darkness of the Bellenrogue interior to finish his duties. Sergio stood outside the door to the dining room a few extra moments, to collect his sanity, before opening the double doors. "Gentlemen," Sergio said in his most cordial of voices," Thank you for your patience. Breakfast will be here momentarily, but I have been instructed to deliver a message from Lord Accubu beforehand." Sergio paused and closed his eyes to remember Lord Accubu's exact words. " My fellow lords, please forgive my inability to join you at breakfast this morning, I have other pressing business to attend to in the matter of our decision yesterday. I leave you in the hands of my most capable servant, and the organizer of my affairs Sergio. My deepest gratitude for understanding this arrangement as it stands, and I would like to ask one last favor from Lord Ewashi." Sergio paused in his recitation of Lord Accubu to get everyone's full attention. "If you could please meet me after Sergio finishes this message, it would be greatly appreciated as I need your council on a very important matter." Sergio finished his message before bowing to his audience. " Lord Ewashi, Lord Accubu is awaiting you in the antechamber to his private study. If you would please follow me." Sergio turned briskly and began to walk out of the room. Lord Ewashi sent a look to the rest of the room, before he stood and followed Sergio. Sergio kept his movements to a fast clip as he expertly navigated the twisting inner halls of Lord Accubu's castle. Before long the two men stood at the entrance to Lord Accubu's private study. The room was filled with large volumes of dusty old books, the majority of which were arranged in stacks around Lord Accubu. "Lord Accubu, Lord Ewashi is here as you requested." Sergio said.

"Thank you Sergio, please see to the rest of the guests per my earlier instructions." Lord Accubu finished with a dismissive wave of his hand. He continued staring down into the book that had previously occupied his attention, as Sergio turned to leave. A few terse moments passed in silence between the two lords before Lord Ewashi spoke up.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Lord Ewashi inquired. Lord Accubu took a few moments to finish the page he was on, before answering.

"Well nothing really. I just didn't want you in the room with the other Lords when Sergio pumped the poisonous gas inside." (LAWL!) Lord Accubu punctuated with a flip of the page. With a flutter of his heart, Lord Ewashi thought he hadn't heard him correctly. " They aren't really necessary now. Anyway, their armies are already committed to the attack and all of their sons are more than committed to the coming war." Lord Accubu said, standing from inside the ring of books. Lord Ewashi stared wide-eyed before stuttering out,

"What?" Lord Accubu let out an amused laugh.

"You're speechless for once?" Lord Accubu took a look at his confused face. "Don't you get it? I have single handedly re-arranged the balance of power in our country, all without those old fools knowing a thing. This war is just a cover for a greater goal, one my own father died trying to see completed." Lord Ewashi finally regained his composure after Lord Accubu stunning revelation.

"What good is killing off all the other lord's going to do this country? Putting it all into the hands of young inexperienced fools like you! Do you think that's what this country needs?" Lord Ewashi was becoming more accusatory by the second. Lord Ewashi turned to leave the room.

"Don't bother they're already dead by now." Lord Accubu continued after he stopped, "You aren't proud? I'm not killing off our country I'm uniting it. The Lord's sons all have promised to follow my leadership. All of them, even the Northern lords, have promised to name me the King of our new country. The Northern Lords are on their way here, and I guarantee they will fall for the same trick, as long as you are here to welcome them, they won't suspect a thing" Lord Accubu finished with a self-confident smirk. Lord Ewashi sighed,

"What makes you think I would go along with your plan, this cockamamie scheme of yours?" Lord Ewashi leveled sternly. For a moment Lord Accubu was afraid he had miscalculated. Lord Ewashi's stern face melted into one of compliance. Then he said, "Never mind, I'll help if only to keep you out of trouble." Lord Ewashi paused before adding," And for God's sakes did you cover your ass on this, because this could get you killed." Lord Accubu faltered if only because of Lord Ewashi colloquial speech, not at his concession to his side.

"Don't worry, the poor men took a walk through Soo-Hoo Valley. Poor things; I told them about those sulfur pits but they didn't listen. Stubborn and stupid isn't that the mark of the Southern Lords?" Lord Accubu finished with a smile.

"Well just promise something, you'll inform me the next time you want to make such a brazen decision." Lord Ewashi said.

"Why is that uncle?" Lord Accubu questioned.

"Because I'd like to be informed the next time my card playing mates are going to die, Lord Zephil still owed me money." Lord Ewashi smiled at his young nephew. "Just promise me. Alright?" Lord Ewashi pressed.

"Alright," Lord Accubu conceded, "I promise I will inform you the next time I want to kill off any one else." Lord Accubu said sincerely.

"Good. Now let's talk about where we're going to put those bodies, they need to be out of sight till some poor servant girl finds them all dead in the valley from the sulfur explosions. And then there's the delicate matter of concealing their death until the Northern Lords arrive." Lord Ewashi stopped walking and turned around towards his nephew. " Is there something wrong?" Lord Ewashi questioned.

"No. Nothing at all. In truth everything is just perfect." Lord Accubu said with a smile. He began down the corridor towards his uncle with large strides.

Spirit World:

The sun rose on another unbearable hot day in the Spirit World summer. The populace hidden within the castle walls relished every second inside the cooled palace walls, and all but the most lowly slave lived inside the castle walls during the height of the summer months, a preventative measure against excessive death was the administration's official opinion on the practice. To heat or cool such as massive structure ordinarily would be beyond the abilities of most owners, however King Enma employed some of the finest engineers in the land. Using the steam produced for the many technical operations inside the castle, the builders employed the heat differential between it and the hot landscape around it to cool the palace air as it cycled through fans that opened to the walls of the castle. (No one is going to get that, Hell, I barely do. It still makes sense though.) Unfortunately, not all areas of the castle were equally cooled. In fact, most areas were just as warm as the surrounding landscape, and some areas were even hotter. Those areas of course were occupied by slaves, however all the dignitaries rooms and the royal family's wing were substantially cooler than the rest of the castle. This is what Lord Bealthezal discovered the majority of the inner workings of the palace were for, other than moving the obscenely large gates that framed every castle doorway.

'Such a monstrous waste of time and energy on pomp, but I suppose it is no more excessive than any of the wastes of my own people.' Lord Bealthezal thought morosely having been "trapped" in his dignitary chambers for several hours. The dignitary rooms were on the west side of the castle and as such received the lowest amount of light and subsequently heat. While each of the rooms have the same dimensions, each has a different theme attached to its space. Lord Bealthezal's seemed to be fall in the Northern Spirit Kingdom, which accordingly involved plenty of red and blacks, and while this color scheme was his personal favorite, there is only so much staring at the pattern walls and studying Spirit history that conceivable can be done without mind numbing boredom. The young Lord had long since passed this point and his restless youth was beginning to combine with his natural curiosity.

'What other interesting things did the castle have to offer, other than some slave entertainment and a dull history lesson? Perhaps a walk around the castle on this level will satisfy my appetite for entertainment?' The young lord thought to himself. He couldn't exit out of the front door; King Enma had posted guards outside of his chambers, though he didn't call them such. So his only option was to sneak out of the back door, and hope there was no one posted there. 'But knowing Enma, there are men there as well, so I'll just make a dash out of the servants entrance. I am going to need something a little less flashy for that, and while I'm in the mood to sneak about, I'll do some snooping into what he uses all those slaves for.' Lord Bealthezal thought cunningly. The young lord proceeded to dress down in one of the uniforms for the male upper castle slaves he had one of the slaves bring to him. In payment he had given one of his out of fashion suits. The ignorant slave was more than happy to have it even if he could no longer get any use out of it, if only for the danger of a fashion faux-pa. Having suitably dressed down, Lord Bealthezal stole out of the slaves' entrance without a second thought, his curiosity more than piqued by the prospect of seeing how his own slaves might experience life. He snuck through the sparsely crowded upper chambers looking for some slaves he could stay with to avoid detection. 'As much fun as I am already having it would be a severe embarrassment to my people if I were caught in this outfit. Not to mention my father would quite possible beat me for it.' Lord Bealthezal cringed recalling the last time his father had so sternly disciplined him. After a few successive turns down the cool passageways, the young lord was quite convinced he was lost. In fact, he couldn't find his way back to his own rooms if he tried. He would have been concerned over his lack of direction, if he hadn't been discovered by a group of guards.

"Slave! Come here!" The lead guard screamed austerely. Seizing an opportunity to find his way back, the lord put his best acting skills to the test.

"I am lost. I am looking for the chambers of Lord Bealthezal, he has requested several slaves for his entertainment." Lord Bealthezal said in his most demure voice. The lord paused, holding his breath, hoping that his act had deceived them. The lead guard smirked,

"Ah. It must be one of the new slaves brought in last week from the Northern territories. I'd be more than happy to show you the ropes." the guard said smugly. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, the young lord stepped forward after the retreating forms of the guards. Several minutes passed in forced silence, before it became obvious the guards weren't taking him back to the area of the castle with the dignitaries' chambers.

"Where are we going? I hope this is not going to backfire on me." Lord Bealthezal thought. A few turns later and the young lord found himself in the upper chambers slaves' quarters.

"Ezal!" The lead guard screamed into the rather crowded room. A diminutive man dressed in lead slave clothes rushed forward through the crowd.

"Yes m' lord?" Ezal asked.

"This slave seems to have gotten lost. See to it that it is properly disciplined for this transgression and make sure it learns its way around. I don't have time to lead the ignorant around this castle instead of protecting it." The lead guard finished his small speech with a hard stare at Ezal.

"It shall be done m' lord" Ezal said with a deep bow. Ezal took Lord Bealthezal roughly by the wrist and began walking him off.

"Slave!" Lord Bealthezal turned around, "Do not let me catch it wandering around again or I will see to this one's punishment personally." The lead guard fished with a grab of a whip at his side and turned, and hastily made his way back into the bowels of the castle. Ezal led Lord Bealthezal off by the wrist and into the middle of the slaves' quarters. He stopped in the middle of the room and gathered the other slaves' attention.

"Whose partner is this!" Ezal screamed into the now deathly quiet room. Ezal's eyes skittered to and fro around the crowd surrounding him, looking for any sign of weakness or fear. After seeing none, he turned back to Lord Bealthezal and said, " Which one of these is your partner slave." The young lord searched the room for the slave he had traded clothes with earlier. After a quick search it was obvious that he was not in the room. Lord Bealthezal frowned slightly and turned to Ezal.

"He is not here." he spoke quietly.

"Surely it has to be here. All of the slaves are…" Ezal started angrily before trailing off in thought. Suddenly, he turned and faced one of the slaves closest to him. " Creature! Where is the bright haired slave from the Southeast?"

"Do you mean Esper sir?" The slave answered back with some personality.

"Don't take that tone with me!" Ezal said with a crack of his whip in the slave's general direction. " Yes I mean that one, and since when do slaves have names?" Ezal asked furious at his seeming lack of respect. "Who knows where it is?" Ezal asked referring to Esper again without name. No one spoke up and most just down cast their eyes in fear of being wrongly punished. Frustrated with the lack of results, Ezal twisted Lord Bealthezal to the ground and placed his boot on his back. " Now. Since neither it nor its partner can seem to be responsible today, I will have to delve out punishment" Ezal spoke with a self-indulging sneer smeared across his face. Ezal flung the whip in a show of dramatic flare he reserved for his displays of superiority. Right before the whip came down upon the young lord's back, a hand reached out from the crowd and stopped Ezal in mid-swing. More than relieved from not having to stop the foolish slave leader himself, the young lord turned to look over his shoulder at the slave who had stopped the attack. It was Esper, and he had not only stopped the whip but had some how gotten Ezal into a bind, tied with his own weapon. Esper chuckled at Ezal's predicament before turning to look at the slave he had just saved from a beating. Esper masked his surprise when he saw the young lord knelt on the floor. He was even more surprised no one else recognized him, even in his disguise, because he had made such a ruckus when he had moved into his quarters. After verifying that none of the other slaves knew him, Esper grabbed Lord Bealthezal by his collar and lifted him to his feet.

'Well he looks happy to see me. That's probably because he doesn't know his way back to his own chambers. Well I better make this good. I hope he doesn't throw a hissy fit later.' Esper thought as he brought his hand across Lord Bealthezal face and a resounding smack sound resonated through the room. The young lord looked sufficiently surprised by the action. Happy with the general result of his actions, Esper started in on a verbal reprimand. " I told you to stay next to me!" Esper finished his sentence with another slap to the face. Lord Bealthezal by this time had snapped out of his initial surprise, and had been staring angrily into Esper's eyes. 'Now that I have everyone's full attention, I can get us both off the hook.' Esper thought slyly. Esper locked eyes with Lord Bealthezal and winked. The young lord suppressed a smile, having just understood Esper's tactic, and did his best impression of a terrified and remorseful slave.

"M' sorry elder. You just walk so fast and everything here is so nice, forgive me." Lord Bealthezal said with a medium sized bow.

'Well he's better than I thought. No wonder they haven't figured out he's not a slave yet.' Esper thought impressed.

"Alright. Fine. But we have to get to Lord Bealthezal chambers. He summoned slaves almost ten minutes ago, and if you get me into trouble again I won't be so lenient." Esper jerked the young lord away from the center of the room, and pushed him briskly out the door. After the two had traveled a few turns away from the slaves' quarters, Esper turned down a final corner and stood in front of Lord Bealthezal's chambers. Esper quickly opened the door and motioned for the young lord to follow. Lord Bealthezal practically bum rushed Esper to get into the room. Esper followed the young lord's example and quickly shut the door behind him. "What possessed you to just dress up like a slave and go traipsing through the middle of the castle?" Esper asked.

"Well I was honestly just bored, and the idea just popped into my head. I was not really thinking of anything other than a little curiosity about…" Lord Bealthezal trailed off realizing that the rest of the sentence was a little politically incorrect. Esper raised and eyebrow,

"What? How us slaves spent our day? Do you really have so little to occupy you that you want to run around in slave's clothes? Or is it you just want to pretend to be one, so you can adequately appreciate your position of power you stuck up prick?" Esper turned to leave the room.

"Wait!" Lord Bealthezal called after him.

"What is it that you wanted me for anyway?" Esper asked with his back still turned.

"I just wanted you to, well walk around with me in this outfit. So I would at least have a cover, and no I'm not doing it to degrade you. I am just a little curious. I have not even left my own castle without guards. It would be nice to be invisible for once." Esper thought about what Lord Bealthezal said for a few moments before nodding his head to an internal decision.

"O.K you can come along with me, but promise you won't go anywhere without me with you. Alright?"

" Of course. I can not seem to even find my back to my chambers by myself." Lord Bealthezal finished with a small laugh. " So what are we going to do first?" the young lord asked eager to start the masquerade. " Oh wait. I have to ask you something before we start." Lord Bealthezal said.

"What?" Esper replied.

" Well is Esper your real name? I would feel odd calling you that if it's not."

"Yes it's my real name. Why? Do you give your slaves different names or something?" Esper inquired

"Well yes. I do not, but one of my servants does. So I was just wondering." the young lord finished his sentence and began restlessly wandering the room.

'What does he have the attention span of a child or something? Ah well, if I'm nice I can use him to get out of here.' Esper thought. " Ok so I guess I should give you the basics of slave behavior so you don't get caught. I mean you're all right, but I can make you fool proof! … Hey are you listening!" Esper blurted out at the young lord. The two spent the rest of the day perfecting Lord Bealthezal slave acting.

* * *

><p>MediAnne:<p>

The same eternal star ascended the peak of the Kenidori Mountain Range. Its warm glow, caressing the earth beneath it. The King had long vacated the royal chambers, his day having started hours before the sun had a chance to catch up. The lovely queen, growing more heavily with child everyday, was still asleep in bed. One of the palace's many eunuchs, (that sux balls. Hah! Get it? IT'S A PUN!) Eningo, gently tapped at the door.

"Milady? (XDD She's a disease eh? Look below for the correct one.) It is sunrise, and you requested to be awakened." Eningo said gingerly. After he finished, he pushed open the door. The queen began to stir from her sleep, and opened her eyes. " How are you feeling Milady?" Eningo asked.

"I'm fine, a little tired. Thank you for asking Eningo." Queen Isabelle said sleepily. Eningo crossed the room in the few strides, and sat down next to her on the bed.

"And how is the little muffin." Eningo asked a smile.

"Doing well, thank you. Growing quickly…" Queen Isabelle paused and rubbed her swollen abdomen, before continuing. "And draining the very life straight out of me. It will not be much longer before he is born." Queen Isabelle stated with a sigh.

"Well enough chitchat. You have a long day ahead of you." Eningo said with a smile. Eningo said with a smile. The queen pushed her rounded body from the edge of the bed and began walking towards the door. Eningo followed closely behind her, but made sure to keep an adequate distance between them. Queen Isabelle had slowly removed herself from the public eye from the moment she learned she was pregnant. Over the last few weeks, she had begun to appear publicly less and less often, citing the attacks on her husband's life as the reason for her cautiousness.

'In all truthfulness, the assassination attempts were concerning, but the brevity of the pregnancy is the main reason for my change in behavior. My pregnancy will only last three months, and two and a half had already passed. Luckily, I will only look it in the last month.' Queen Isabelle thought. That had given her plenty of time to work her way away from the country's prying eyes. The Queen was brought out of her thoughts by the sudden presence of another at her side. She turned and gazed into the lavender eyes of Ringo. Ringo was the oldest member of her servants. In fact, he was the only one to join her in the palace from her own home, after she was married. "Ringo! I didn't see you there." The queen gasped. Ringo smiled impishly, but didn't say a word. "I suppose you are sorry?" The queen questioned. Ringo dropped his eyes and made the most pitiful looking face he could muster. "Alright then, apology accepted." The queen said with a smile. Ringo continued on silently behind Queen Isabelle, taking his place in step with Eningo. The Queen walked through the royal chambers and into main hall.

The hall was decorated in the same elegant, but extraordinarily lavish decorum. Vaulted ceilings, flying buttresses, cold marble and granite, and rich colors abounded in the corridors throughout the palace. The royal colors, claret, onyx, and sapphire, flowed like liquid crystal throughout the castle, from the polished midnight sky exterior, to the ruby drapery highlighting the windows of the palace. The queen walked with her two most trusted servants towards the bath in the royal section of the palace. The walk would usually take no time at all, if the queen were in any lighter state of body. After a few more steps, Queen Isabelle stopped for a short rest. Instantly, Ringo was at her side. "I am alright Ringo." The queen spoke between puffs of air. Ringo looked unconvinced. After a glance in Eningo's direction, he spoke up.

"Perhaps it would be best if you were carried the rest of the way. We don't want you over taxing yourself." Eningo suggested gently.

"No. I am fine." The queen spoke decisively before continuing down the hallway. Ringo passed another concerned look to Eningo to press him to insist, but he just shrugged his shoulders, and continued on in step behind the queen. Ringo huffed in frustration, before catching up to their two receding forms. A few moments later they were at the baths. The queen had Eningo dismiss the two other attendants, a constant presence in case an official stopped by unannounced. The slaves left quickly and quietly, before the queen entered the room. It had become routine to dismiss the slaves in the last month to keep the secrecy. No one but her closest servants, Ringo and Eningo, knew about the pregnancy. Ringo and Eningo deftly moved throughout the room, checking for bugs/spies. The two crawled around the room on their hands and knees checking every nook and cranny. "What do you say you two? Is it safe for me to enter?" The queen asked mostly out of habit.

'The room is closely guarded and is meticulously checked after every visitor leaves by my personal guards. There's no way a bug could be planted, but there's no harm in checking. Besides Ringo would never let me enter, if he did not think it was safe.' The queen thought warmly to herself. Ringo paused from his work to look in Queen Isabelle's direction. He cocked his head to the side, and then checked one last place, before smiling and nodding his head in approval. After the room had passed their expert judgment, the queen was allowed to enter. The two divided the tasks equally, keeping them both in near constant motion. One ran the water, the other helped her undress, the other grabbed soaps and perfumes, while the second brought the towels. In no time, the queen was relaxing in a hot aromatic bubble bath. The two set busy scrubbing her from head to toe. Before long, she was glowing pink and clean. Ringo went to grab her some towels to dry her hair when there was a knock on the door. He immediately went to answer it. Ordinarily, his presence alone would suffice to answer any questions; he was never far from the queen's presence. He flung open the doors, only to be side-railed away from the doorway. Three of the queen's personal guards stood tall and proud darkening the doorway. "Yes?" The queen called out from the tub behind a partition.

"Milady. It is not safe for you to be in here without an armed guard. There has been another assassination attempt on your husband's life. It has been requested by the council that you now have 24-hour guard. I understand your need for privacy, however it is of the utmost importance that neither you nor your husband's life comes under any direct threat. Secondly, it certainly isn't proper for Milady to only have two servants wait on her. Is there any-" The guard started into another speech.

"No. These to servants suffice to care for me in such an easy task. It would not take more than two to help me bathe." The queen said curtly. "I would, however, prefer that you and the other guardsmen wait outside till I dress." Queen Isabelle said sourly.

"Milady, I don't think-"

"Do not worry gentlemen, the two of us can look after the queen." Eningo offered. The small group of guards broke out into a fit of hearty laugher. Eningo bristled behind the partition.

"What would a little… less than a man as yourself… know about defending anyone?" The captain leveled between laughing. Eningo teared up a little, glad the partition acted as a barrier, when Ringo caught his eye. The two nodded silently to one another, as the guards turned to leave. Right when the queen was going to speak up to admonish them for their rude behavior, like a flash of quick silver, Eningo and Ringo rushed the retreating guards. Before any of them had even drawn a weapon, Eningo had knocked the two underlings into semi-consciousness. The leader stared in awe at his grunts clutching various body parts on the floor. With the sound like the flutter of a butterfly wing, Ringo appeared behind him.

The leader turned just in time to see his attacker before, with a single fluid move, Ringo knocked the sword from the leader's hand, twisted his arm, and forced him to the ground with his knee in his back. Eningo jumped, and then balanced gracefully on the top of the partition, slowly letting his eyes met the defeated guardsmen in gnarled positions on the ground. "Perhaps you gentlemen don't understand your station very well. You are extra guards to the queen, additions to her already large entourage of protectors. You are by no means the best, or else you would have been asked to defend her sooner." Eningo said stated cruelly. "The council must have been scrapping the bottom of the barrel to find you. Don't you agree Ringo?" Eningo said with a sneer, and then looked in Ringo's direction. Ringo smiled sadistically before grabbing the leader's hair and yanking his head back to force him to look into his eyes.

The leader whimpered quietly when he saw Ringo's normally light eyes flushed dark with bloodlust. Ringo rolled his eyes in disgust before releasing the leader of the weak band with a hard shove, sending him into the floor. "Now I think we can handle anything that could get past you guards, easily. Say anything above a large rat?" Eningo said while glancing in Ringo's direction. Ringo smirked in agreement. The guards picked themselves off the floor and headed towards the door. (BIATCH!)

"Damn cockless bastards!" The leader screamed from right on the other side of the door. Before the fool could react, Ringo had flung a small dagger towards the man head.

"Ringo!" Queen Isabelle screamed. Before the dagger could pierce the man's skull, it stopped and hovered just centimeters from his face. The leader eyes locked onto Ringo's form. His body glowed with controlled demonic energy, even through his and the palace's wards, as he manipulated the dagger adeptly from across the room. Most importantly, the leader caught a glimpse into Ringo's mind with a single word echoing in his mind, adementural (what?): blood. A second later Eningo emerged in front of him.

"Boo!" Eningo screamed, and the leader ran off in a state of near hysteria. Eningo busted out laughing while Ringo's eyes shimmered mirthfully.

"Well I hope you two are proud of yourselves. You managed to be even ruder than those men." Queen Isabelle spoke angrily. Eningo stopped laughing and faced the queen remorsefully. " Especially you Ringo, you know you are not supposed to use demonic energy in the palace. It is too dangerous! What if someone had sensed you and attacked you by accident? I do not want to think of the repercussions of such a hasty decision." Queen Isabelle started angrily. " And another thing, what was that awful speech about? Really you would think you would know better than that." Queen Isabelle stared furiously at Eningo. Eningo opened his mouth to explain, when the queen interrupted.

"Oh don't even bother trying to defend yourself it's pointless! Oh and Ringo your behavior was even worse! Where in Enma's name did you get that dagger?" She turned to start in on him again when she saw the blood running down his arm from a wound right above his wrist. The queen gasped at the small pool of blood forming on the floor. When she brought her eyes back up, Ringo was looking down in submission. He bowed deeply before quickly exiting the room. If anyone else had done as much, it would have met with severe reprimanding. However, Queen Isabelle knew Ringo well enough to know when to leave him alone. Ringo's exit had stopped the queen's lecture in its tracks. Queen Isabelle walked over to a bench and sat down deflated.

"Milady?" Eningo asked worried for her emotional state. 'Whenever that odd one gets upset so does she.' Eningo thought morosely.

"I am fine." Queen Isabelle said with a sigh. " I just shouldn't have been so hard on him. He was only defending both of your honors. He just overdoes it sometimes…" The queen trailed off sadly.

"I know it's not my place to ask, but what is Ringo's story? I've never heard him speak once since I've started working here a year ago. His emotions, they're so controlled but fiery all at once. I've never met another being like him." Eningo said. The queen paused and closed her eyes pensively.

"You know, I really don't know. Ever since I have known him his been like that. I asked my father once, but nothing came of it." Queen Isabelle said. "I have to get moving, I need to dress and get ready for that council announcement." The queen said standing and heading towards the door.

"What of Ringo?" Eningo asked. " Do not overly concern yourself," The queen said dropping back into her cultured and poised mode. "He will turn up before long." The queen said with finality to Eningo to end that branch of conversation. The queen paused, lost in memory, 'He always does.' She thought before hurrying out the door and onto the rest of her day.

* * *

><p>Balshumet: Well that's it. This is the last pre-written chapter. If you guys like the story so far, be sure to leave a review I want to hear about it. In any case, I'll get back to this one soon enough, but I have two other long stories in separate fandoms that are calling to me. I'll try to update regularly, but I don't have much of a schedule for updating. I'll try to make it soon, if there are alot of people reading this. As Always R&amp;R<p> 


End file.
